Someone to Believe In
by Captain Serious
Summary: Katherine's loyalty to the Sons' is threatened after a former lover makes an offer she can't refuse and she never expected to fall for the man who took her in when she nowhere else to turn. Formally Bittersweet Catastrophe
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE: After much thought, I have decided to rewrite this story. I wasn't pleased with how the original turned and lately I've been coming up with some ideas that I wish I had put in the original. However, about 90% of the events that occurred during the first draft will most likely NOT happen during this one. Hope this one gives justice. Please, don't be shy, leave a review! :)

_Belfast, Ireland. Winter '05_

The sky above them was black, with the faintest glistening of stars. With their breaths coming out in clouds the temperature was either below or at thirty-degrees. They all could smell the fear radiating off one another as they stood on the docks over looking the water. A gun was firmly grasped in the hand of an Irish Republican Army soldier, as he pointed it up towards the midnight sky. He pulled the trigger once, and two more times for good measure. She was supposed to be dead after all. Biting on the collar of her red navel pea coat, Katherine suppressed her yelps and groans of agonizing pain as the palm of her left hand was deeply sliced open with a dull and rusted razor blade.

Thick, warm and rich, red blood streamed from the wound as her teeth let go of the wool material. James gave her shoulders a tight squeeze as he assured her the worst part was over. Rubbing her hands together, Katherine bloodied them both before smearing the crimson liquid on to a plush white towel. Brian couldn't leave without some sort of evidence that the hit had been completed. His fellow comrades didn't think he'd have the nerve to pull the trigger.

Forcing more blood from her gash, Katherine took two or three strides over to a wooden post. Her lungs took in a deep and sharp breath of freezing air. With the index finger of her right hand, Katherine drew out a perfect cross and struggled to complete the circle. Her blood was clotting, and if she had been in fact shot, there would be more than enough blood to tag the post. She dropped her hands to her sides and looked at her work. Never did she imagine she would be tagging her own death. "There." The wind was so cold it made it almost impossible for her to talk. "It's done."

Brian was gentle and careful as he wrapped her wounded hand in bandages. She could see the depression growing in his black eyes, and with the flurrying snow it was hard to tell whether he was crying or not. McGee slowly approached the couple and placed a leather gloved hand on the girls shoulder. "Katherine, it's time to go."

Out of the corner of her eye, Katherine could see James toss his cigarette in to the water below. A small boat had approached the dock. It would take her and her Belfast Sons, Prospecting brother to England. From there they were instructed to take a small charter plane to Sacramento, California. They were headed to the home of the Mother Charter.

Removing a chain from his neck, Brian kissed the white gold band before placing it over her head, where it rested soundly on her chest, over her pounding heart. Katherine gripped the ring with her unwounded hand and brushed a small fallen tear from her own cheek. "Ya believe me, Brian, don't ya?"

Placing his frozen hands on her rosy cheeks, Brian placed a hard and warming kiss on to the lips of young bride and wife of only two years. "Of course I do, Katherine. But, there's no changing Jimmy's mind. I love ya, darlin'."

Reaching up, Katherine used her long and red polished fingernail to wisp away fallen snow flakes on Brian's forehead. "I love ya, too, darlin'."

Kissing her palm, Katherine pressed it against Brian's chest before wiping her eyes and tucking pieces of her long, strawberry blonde hair behind her ear. Keith McGee placed a hand on the small of her back and led her over to her awaiting brother. James was the strong one out of the two of them. He knew he'd have to keep it together for Katherine. She may have gotten herself in to a really big IRA mess, but, he had promised their father he would take care of her right before he died. Patrick had known full well what kind of trouble his daughter had gotten herself in to. James knew by not following his father's steps in the IRA and patching in to the Belfast Sons, it would be the only way he could protect Katherine from the devil.

Reaching into the inside pocket of his cut, McGee handed James a thick envelope. The contents were forged papers and passports to get them in to the United States. "Padraic reached out to the guys in Charming. They know yer coming; ye'll be safe there." McGee placed a hand on James' shoulder and handed the young man is cut. "Clay agreed to let ya prospect in Charming. Padraic's uncle's agreed to sponsor ya."

James was a bit eerie on taking his sister to another charter that is as closely connect to the IRA as SAMBEL is. "They know why we're headed out there?"

McGee shook his head. "No, Padraic told Chibs' ya got in to a scuffle with a brother. Lookin' ta transfer."

James nodded extended his hand to McGee for a shake. Keith refused and pulled the young prospect in for a hug. "Ye keep her safe, Seamus. It won't be long before we clear things up and ye two can come back home."

"I appreciate all you've done, McGee." Katherine expressed her gratitude to the President of the Belfast charter. She knew how much trouble the Sons could get in to if the IRA found out she wasn't dead and the fact SOA had helped her escape. Not to mention, Brian would be killed by the hands of his own fellow soldiers. "Tell me ma I love her. And Maureen and Triny thank ye."

"Be safe." McGee hugged her tight before letting her go. James grabbed a hold of her wrist and pulled her towards the waiting boat. Katherine wished she could have said goodbye to Brian one last time; but he left.

James helped her into the boat first where she took a seat. She stuffed her hand into her pocket and pulled out a wad of bills she had taken earlier that morning. The young woman knew that it was her last day in Belfast. The fact she had gotten out alive was blessing. And a blessing she would hold on to forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Her head rested peacefully on his shoulder as she tried her best to get some rest. The amount of fear that was welling in her tummy denied Katherine that simple task. She had been unable to sleep for nearly two days. Black outs were common for her, and they had only come with the courtesy of her long time friend, Jameson. Unfortunately the small airline had a two shot limit and Katherine had downed her two before the aircraft had even left the ground.

James too attempted to get a little shut eye. But every time he'd close his eyes, James was brought back to the same dream. Although, it wasn't a dream, it had been his worst nightmare; he wondered when it would finally end.

_The knock on the door was soft and light. It amazed him he had even heard it. The clock barely read six o'clock in the morning and he sluggishly dragged his feet from his bedroom to the door. James was only in his boxers and his hair was a mess. First he unlocked the deadbolt and the chain followed. Opening the door to his messy, one bedroom flat, it took James a second to adjust to the sight in front of him. There stood his baby sister; her face beaten and bloodied. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she licked the blood from her cut lip. He could feel the rage well in his stomach; his first thought was Brian. Snapping and beating his wife. "I'll kill that son-of-a-"_

_Katherine stopped James before he could say or do anything he'd regret. "It wasn't Brian." She took a sharp breath and fell in to her brother's arms. "It was Jimmy." _

Slinging his arm over Katherine's shoulder and placing a gentle to kiss to her forehead, James' curiosity rises when he feels a foreign object in her coat pocket. Reaching into her pocket, James wraps his hands around an awkwardly shaped bundle. He couldn't remember Katherine stuffing anything into her pocket when they were at the docks, or on the boat, or even while boarding the plane.

With Katherine finally sleeping soundly—without the help from the bottle or pills—James knew he'd feel like shit if he woke her up prematurely. Slowly pulling the object out of her wool coat, James eased Katherine off his shoulder and placed her head gently against the shaded window and his balled up sweatshirt.

It surprised him to find Katherine had hidden a roll of US dollars in her pocket. The two had handled the green-backs plenty of times and James knew how to count them. He removed the rubber band and began to count. They were nothing up 20's, 50's and 100's.

Knowing there was no other way Katherine could have possibly gotten the money, he shook her awake. He had to ask, and he didn't want her answer to be true. Ignoring her first few profanities about being rudely waken up, James held up the wad of cash and a guilty look spread across her face. "Where'd ya get the money?"

She knew there was no getting around it; she had to tell the truth. Settling back in to a comfortable sleeping position, Katherine closed her eyes and only spoke loud enough for him to hear. "I took it from his office. We need money if we plan on surviving on our own."

Catching himself before he found himself in a fit of rage, James stuffed the money in to his own pocket and tightly locked his lips. It was a matter he'd deal with in the morning.

When the plane finally landed at an airport just outside of Sacramento, California, Katherine was weary as she slid her red, pea coat off her body. No one else around her was dressed in winter cloths and by the looks out it outside, Katherine assumed she had been thrown in to a place that had never seen snow. People around her were dressed in only caprices and long sleeve shirts. If being California meant she no longer had to deal with cold, raining days, Katherine was ready for the new life ahead. James eagerly grabbed her hand and rushed her out of the airport. She assumed she was moving too slow for her older brother, but she couldn't help the fact she had become all of a sudden hypnotized by the beauty of the place she would now call home.

Outside, there was black van surrounded by other fellows on motorcycles and sported black, leather cuts. Katherine recognized the patches they wore; they matched the ones McGee and O'Neill wore back in Belfast. The side door to the van opened as James adjusted the strap to the two duffels he carried over his shoulder. A young, blond man stuck his head out of the opening and asked a simple question. "You James?"

James nodded his head escorted Katherine over to the van quickly. She felt rather intimidated with the other bikers staring her down, and the blond man helped her in. She took a seat next to another guy who sported a short Mohawk and tattoos on the side of his head. His smile was polite; Katherine could tell there wasn't a day that went by where he wasn't in a good mood. And, by the way his cut was bare, no patches sown on, she came to the conclusion he was a prospect. Just like her brother.

The sun began to turn the sky a vibrant shade of pink and red as it started to set. It was bright, too, and all of the men around her wore sunglasses. An older man sat across from her and puffed on his cigar. His patch read, _President._ He extended his hand to James first, introducing himself as Clay, and then turned to Katherine. Her hand met his for a firm handshake. "Katherine."

In a matter of minutes she had been introduced to the gang sitting around her. There was Juice, Jax and Piney was driving. They assured her she would meet the others once they arrived to the clubhouse. It always made Katherine chuckle a little when ever any of the Sons' used the term _clubhouse. _She thought it made the tough, bad-ass bikers sound like a bunch of twelve year-old boys.

When they arrived at the clubhouse, the door to the van was opened and James was the first to jump out. He helped his sister out first and was immediately pulled in to a hug by a member who looked vaguely familiar. Katherine swore she had seen him once or twice as a small child.

"Seamus." His accent almost matched hers, but held a hint of Scot. James looked just as excited to see him as they hugged and slapped each others back. Katherine stood there awkwardly for a few minutes just holding her bag. Turning around James pulled her close and introduced her to the new man.

"Katherine, this is Chibs." She extended her hand for a shake but he ignored it and went in for a hug.

Holding her tight, Chibs couldn't believe the woman he was holding in his arms. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph. Katherine Mary, the last time I saw ya, ye were just a wee lil' girl. No more than ten. How old are ya now?"

Katherine tried to process the name Chibs, but nothing came to mind. "Twenty-one." Her answer came quick. It took just more look at those scars that decorated his face for all the memories to come flooding back. "Filip Telford." Chibs winked once at Katherine before a mass crowed pulled the brother and sister in to the clubhouse.


	3. Chapter 3

Katherine poured herself a cup of stale coffee and added sugar until it mountained higher than the black liquid. No one else had yet to rise from their comatose like state and for an hour or so, Katherine enjoyed the silence. The club house looked as if a bomb had gone off. There had been a party last night, welcoming the two Irish siblings to the golden coast. Plastic cups littered the floor, empty pizza boxes and dozens of empty bottles lined the bar.

The smell was almost enough to choke an elephant and Katherine was surprised she hadn't vomited yet. She managed to find her shoes somewhere in the mess and slipped them on her bare feet. The yoga pants that hugged her wide, rounded hips and thick thighs were black and the wife beater that hung loosly over her torso was white. She had become overheated during the night—there was only one bed in the apartment which she and James shared. It became apparent Katherine would have to go shopping for new clothes. Everything in her suitcase was meant for the cold, frigid weather of Belfast, Ireland, not California.

Outside, the air was fresh and crisp and a gentle breeze blew her hair back. Light goosebumps formed along her milky skin as Katherine walked the length of the concrete patio. It surprised her to find another woman sitting at the picnic table, also sipping the retched coffee and smoking a cigarette. Katherine remembered seeing her last night, but the woman had already been fairly drunk when she and James arrived at the clubhouse. She had spent nearly the entire night in the bathroom vomiting before being carried to bed by Jax.

Katherine was timid as she approached the table. Although her exterior would make one assume that she was outgoing and loved making new friends, Katherine always felt awkward around new faces, especially other women. "Mind if I sit?" Katherine asked.

"Mhmm," she took a drag of her cigarette and blew out a cloud of smoke. "Go 'head."

Stepping over the bench, Katherine sat down and ran a finger along the rim of the coffee mug. She was waiting for the liquid to cool and occasionally blew the top. Pointing to the pack of Camels, Katherine slyly smiled. "Can I bum one off ya? I haven't smoked in nearly three days."

"Of course." Pulling a cigarette from the pack, she handed it off to Katherine and offered her lighter as well. "You're not from around here, are you?"

Katherine shook her head and lit up. "No, I'm from Belfast." When she received a confused look from her fellow female, Katherine elaborated. "Ireland."

"Oh. I'm Wendy, by the way." Wendy extended a hand and Katherine took it to shake.

"You're Jax's girl, right?"

"Wife. Jax's wife." Katherine nodded, realizing Wendy was marking her territory. Trying to assume authority.

Flicking ashes on to the ground, Katherine slouched her shoulders, relieving the soreness in her back. She had slept on lumpy mattresses and hard chairs for the past week and the poor girl wanted a good night's rest in a comfortable bed. Not another word was spoken between Katherine and Wendy as the assertive woman stood up. She had to do a double take; Katherine wasn't sure if her eyes had been playing tricks on her, or, in fact that was a large baby bump on Wendy's midsection.

From her actions last night and the smoking now, Katherine wouldn't have taken Wendy as the pregnant type. In fact, she now had a pretty hard time imagining her as a motherly figure either. As Wendy continued to waddle back inside the clubhouse, the seat she had once occupied was now taken over by the brother with the tattoos on his head. Katherine was good with names and smiled when he took a seat.

"Long night, Juice? Ya look like you've been to hell and back." Realizing he needed the caffeinated drink more than she did, Katherine pushed the mug in his direction.

"Thanks," his cheeks slightly blushed, almost embarrassed to be taking her coffee. "I'm a little hungover. Your brother knows how to throw shots back."

The two had spent several hours of the pervious night talking. They would be lying to themselves if they insisted there were no mutual feelings of a slight crush between them. Katherine pushed a long, red, tousle behind her shoulder. "Just wait for Saint Patty's Day. You'll be passed out and face down in puke before he even feels the slightest tipsy."

Juice smiled and giggled lightly, agreeing with her statement. He brought the mug to his lips and spotted the impression her balmed lips had left. When he took in a mouthful of the black liquid, Juice choked, trying his best to force it down. Katherine let a smile toy with her lips. "Its shit isn't it?"

"Yeah," Juice pushed it off to this side and tried to get the bad taste off his tongue. "Do you want to sneak out of here and grab some breakfast? There's a diner right up the road."

Katherine licked her lips. "I'd love to."


	4. Chapter 4

-several years later-

"Oh, shit." Leaning over the sleeping body beside her, Catherine squinted her eyes at the glowing numbers on the clock to make sure what she had seen was correct. When it finally set in that she was in fact running later than she would have liked to, the young woman jumped up, tossing her duvet off not only her body but the one who had sleeping soundly.

Over and over she cursed rather loudly to herself, as Katherine took a seat in front of the large mirror on the desk she restored and painted herself. She brushed her disordered hair into a quick bun before getting up and jogging into the bathroom. It was the first time in nearly three years that she woken up late for work and there was no way Katherine wanted her boss to think she was making a habit of it now. There were already personal reasons as to why the middle-aged waitress felt some uneasiness around the young Irish-Woman and they had been brought up before the interview had even begun.

With the toothbrush hanging out the side of her mouth, Katherine dashed back in to her small bedroom and stripped from the button-down flannel covering her torso. Only in her white, cotton panties, she paraded around the room looking for a clean bra and her uniform.

"Now there's a sight every man loves waking up to." The groggy voice coming from the occupied middle of her bed was coated thick with sleepiness.

She could only laugh sarcastically as she pulled a clean bra from the laundry basket in the corner of the room and clasp the lace material around her chest. Holding up her index finger indicating she needed a second, Katherine hurried back in the bathroom to rinse her now clean mouth out. "Well, don't get too use to it. It is your fault I slept in."

Pulling a clean uniform off a hanger in the closet, Katherine shimmied to it before taking a seat on the edge of bed for her bunkmate to zip her up.

His fingers traced down her spine lightly, his lips placed a feather kiss in the middle before pulling the zipper up. "The fact you're still tired in the morning only reminds that I'm doing _my job _correct."

"Tell that to my brother," Katherine joked. Rolling on to her stomach she moved closer to Juice and placed a warm kiss to his awaiting lips. "And, the fact I'm tired in the morning only reminds me that you need to sleep at your own house when I have the day shift."

Juice opened his mouth to say something in his defense but nothing intelligent could come out. His mind was fuzzy and his head was light from the kiss Katherine had been so gracious to treat him to. It was small acts such as that which left the socially accepted "tough guy" head-over-heels. He knew he was treading on thin ice and that it wouldn't be long until he fell through, but until then he was going to soak up every second and make sure he lived with absolutely no regrets. Gripping her right arm, Juice pulled Katherine further in to his welcoming arms feeling the heat of her breath as her lips hovered ever so lightly over his. "I am begging you; please stay home."

"Do you like having a hot shower when you come over?" She asked.

His immediate response was to nod with a yes and when Juice did, Katherine hoisted herself out of bed. "Then I have to work in order to pay the gas bill." Reaching under the cluttered bed, she grabbed her beat up, white Keds and slipped them on to her feet. Katherine flashed her bright, straight smile while slinging her messenger bag across her chest. After one last kiss, Katherine waved her fingers at Juice as a goodbye. "I'll see you later."

Giggling to herself as she headed down the stairs, Katherine could hear Juice as he groaned and rolled over in her bed. The sound of chatter and glasses clinking became louder as she stepped in to the front room of the comfortable dwelling she and her brother had occupied several years earlier. It wasn't much when the brother and sister purchased the house with a little help from the club President and his Queen but it amazed Katherine how far a new paint job and clean carpets could go.

The first man she found was sitting on their black, suede sofa with his dirty boots propped up on the cherry coffee table Katherine had gotten for nearly a steal. Patting the toes of the boots, Katherine told him to put his feet down.

"Put your feet down." Tig mimicked in a high pitched tone as he set his feet flat on the floor. Katherine smiled and thanked him and she walked past him to the kitchen, Tig slapped her ass.

Rolling her eyes and brushing it off, Katherine was greeted with a good morning kiss to the cheek from James as he sat at the table chowing down the stack of pancakes in front of him. The aroma was delicious—it taunted not only her nostrils but her stomach too for all she had time for was banana and quick cup of coffee. She stirred a packet of sugar into the black liquid in her mug Katherine didn't have to ask to know what Chibs was digging in the fridge for.

"Top shelf; way in the back." She said before licking the spoon and popping into the dishwasher.

Chibs pulled out a carton of orange juice and only poured it into a glass after Katherine looked up at glared at him. "What would we do without ya, darlin'?" Pressing a kiss to her cheek, Chibs plopped down beside James and dug into his own stack of hot cakes.

Juice entered the kitchen fully dressed as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. When he caught sight of who walked in, James ceased eating and placed his fork down on the table calmly. Katherine shot him a look, telling him to cool down and not scare any male who may come within fifty feet of her. Sometime he had a hard time realizing the fact Katherine was no longer the scared, brokenhearted girl whom he had fled from Ireland with. Now after nearly three years of being stateside, the twenty-six year old woman was planting her roots in Charming, California and settling comfortably in to a life almost opposite of the one she left behind.

"Do you need a ride?" Juice asked after chugging the rest of the hot coffee Katherine had offered him only a minute before.

From the corner of her eye Katherine could see James trying to keep his cool. The twenty-eight year old man had the temper every Irishman possessed and it made more of an appearance whenever Katherine showed the slightest interest in a guy. Nodding her head, Katherine answered with a yes. She knew how much James despised the fact she was cozying up with one of his brothers and part of her only said yes to spite him.

Strutting over to James, Katherine pressed a kiss to her brother's cheek and ruffled his already disheveled hair. "I'll see you tonight at Bobby's party. Be safe today?"

He was about to open his mouth and express how much he disapproved of her attending the party for their newly freed brother. Bobby had been locked up for too long in the Stockton prison the only way to welcome him home would be in true SOA fashion. Chibs kicked James' shin from the under the table and he took that as a sign he should just bite his lip. "Aye, I'll see ya later."

After bidding Chibs and Tig farewell, Katherine and Juice headed out into the cool morning air. Before the two made to the driveway, James jumped up from his chair at the table and ran over to the window above the kitchen sink. It was a perfect view into the yard—perfect for spying. Lifting one of the blades to the shades which covered it, James closed one eye and watched his baby sister carefully. Juice handed over his helmet and helped Katherine secure it under her chin. He knew he'd only drive himself crazy watching when Juice brought his lips down to hers for a kiss before she straddled the back of his Harley. The sight in front of him wasn't exactly what James had had in mind when he dreamt of creating a better life for her. He was supposed to be the one engaging in the hard work to provide the luxuries they had. It wasn't much and it killed James to know she had picked up a few extra shifts at the diner waiting tables when Katherine became aware of the fact he was struggling to pay bills.

Brian would have provided her with a much more stable life. By now, Katherine should have been living comfortably with her husband with a three kids. Not wasting her nights serving coffee and pancakes to teenagers or looking for a companionship with a drunken slob she picked up at the bar.

"Take it easy killer," Chibs sat back in his chair and wiped the syrup from his mouth with a napkin. "It's Juice—you have more things to be worrying about than him."

Taking a seat back down, James ran his hands down and face as he felt his heart being to skip beats. When they first arrived, Chibs had seen right through the reason James offered as his excuse for transferring and the Scotsman was the only one he trusted knowing the truth.

"Cammy and Edmond; they find out she's here and they'll be running their bloody mouth's off to Jimmy. They can't take a piss without his permission."

Grabbing his plate, Chibs got up and placed it in the sink. He knew if the two IRA men were to find whom they were harboring more lives than just Katherine's would be in danger. "Well in that case, I guess it's a good thing Juice refuses to leave her side."

While Chibs found humor in his statement, James found none. Slipping his cut on to his back, James left his plate sitting on the table and mumbled words of Gaelic under his breath. It was only nine-thirty in the morning and already he could it was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

For personal reasons, she had her fair share of resentment towards to the man who claimed he'd return Charming to the days of pre-SOA, but putting all that aside Katherine still offered a warm smile to David Hale as he entered the diner. She hated the smug grin always plastered on his lips and the way he walked around the town as if he ran it. Clearing off the plates and dumping them into the bin beneath the counter, Katherine slipped her measly three dollar tip in the small pocket of her apron. She mentally noted that the next time those punk teenagers sat down at the counter and ordered countless glasses of Coke and a turkey sandwich each, she would give them three-dollar service.

From the corner of her eye Katherine watched as David took a seat in the corner booth beside his high-horsed brother and two men she didn't recognize. The man with the graying hair who was dressed the most professional seemed likeable; he had smiled kindly at Katherine as she handed over menus and took note of their orders for coffee. Katherine hadn't appreciated the way the skinhead had slightly tilted his head and licked his lower lip as he eyed the bubbled her ass created in the unflattering waitress' uniform. From past life experience she knew he was trying to cover ink which decorated his skin from the way he had his white shirt fully buttoned to the collar and fastened around the wrists.

Grabbing a menu from the pile beside the register, Katherine pushed a lock of hair away from her eyes and carefully headed to the table. "Can I get 'ya anythin' David?"

She toyed with the menu as he pointed to the ceramic glass his brother, Jacob was tapping his fingertips against. "I'll just have coffee, Katherine."

Slightly nodding her head, Katherine retreated back to the counter to fish a clean mug and saucer. A pot of coffee had already been brewed minutes before and it didn't matter how fresh the coffee in the diner was, Katherine still thought it was terrible. A shot of Jameson or Bailey's still couldn't make it good—she preferred a tall latte from Starbucks but with no store in sight she had to settle for the mud. At least one Sunday every month, Juice would take Katherine into Oakland on the back of his Harley to pick up a bag of the overpriced Starbucks coffee for her dwelling and the clubhouse. Despite the protests he received from James, Juice never told Katherine 'no' when she asked for him to drive her to the urban town.

No one really understood the Irishman's protest for any patched brother of the Sons of Anarchy to come within fifty-feet of Katherine. A time nearly a year ago when Happy and treated her to a night full of booze and tattoos for her birthday, James had nearly had a heart attack when Katherine was brought home drunk and inked. He refused to speak to Happy and Juice for two weeks and James hated the sight of the small four-leaf clover tattooed on her right ankle.

Balancing the empty cup in her right hand and the coffee pot in the other, Katherine swiftly brought it over to the table and set it down in front of the waiting law enforcement official. David thanked her absently. Katherine pretended to not to be listening as she poured and nearly over filled the cup when she realized what these men were speaking about. She had always known Jacob Hale was about bringing the good old days back but she never guessed he would bring in the help of Neo-Nazi's.

Without another word she turned on her heels to make her rounds refilling coffees and sodas. The lunch crowd had died down a few hours ago but a few people still lingered speaking of different business terms and plans for the weekend. Teenagers who had ditched school spent their entire afternoon sitting in a table off to the side ordering plates of French Fries and Cokes hoping someone who knew their parents wouldn't stumble in and rat them out. Katherine found herself counting down the minutes until her shift ended. She hated her job and couldn't wait to drown herself in the never ending flow of booze. A few shots would be all she needed and wanted before heading home as the strippers and sweet butts slowly poured in.

Looking over her shoulder as the bell above the door rang, Katherine could feel her stomach churn in disgust as the skinhead winked at her and tossed a few bills on the table. David and Jacob had left quick and in a huff leaving the two others to foot the bill. Dropping the towl she used to wipe a table Katherine approached the register to help the Nazi ringleader. Katherine hadn't even shown him the check before he handed over a fifty dollar bill. Telling her to keep the change, he walked out of the door which, conveniently, Juice held open for him.

"What's up with them?" Juice motioned outside as David and Jacob continued feuding out by David's car.

Katherine shrugged her shoulders, no longer caring about the sibling feud and otherwise thankful for her ride home. Her manager wasn't too pleased Katherine had asked to be let off a few hours early and she knew if one of the guys showed up around the time she left, Linda wouldn't give her too much trouble. Stealing a few mints from the jar, Juice pocketed them and slid onto a bar stool. "Are you ready to get out here?"

"I'm regrettin' not taking ya up on the offer to stay in bed all day. Give me a minute, yeah?" Backing up she finished a few extra chores before grabbing her things from the back room. With her bag slung over her shoulder, Katherine headed outside. She found Juice sitting on his bike with one foot resting on a peg and a cigarette pinched between his lips. When he saw her, he pushed his sunglasses down on to the bridge of his nose and winked.

"I've always had a thing for women in uniforms."

Stealing the cigarette from his fingers, Katherine took a drag and blew out a long string of smoke. "Ya know I have my old uniform from my days in Catholic school back in Belfast; packed in a box somewhere in my closet."

Hoisting himself off his bike, Juice tugged at the collar of his t-shirt before wrapping one arm around Katherine's waist. "Why haven't you disclosed this information to me, I don't know, six months ago?" His lips hovered over hers, teasing.

Katherine tried to nip at his lower lip with her teeth but he pulled away just in time to keep her from doing so. When she groaned in frustration, Juice pulled her closer and finally closed the distance between their mouths. Her breath was sucked right from her lungs as Katherine dropped the cigarette on the ground on gripped the back of his tanned neck with her fingers. When they pulled away, Katherine rested her forehead against Juice's.

"What do 'ya say we turn the cell phones off for the rest of the day and head up to Lodi? Spend the weekend alone—no interruptions, no club business. Just the two of us."

He hated saying no, especially when she batted the thick eyelashes of her piercing blue eyes. Juice could hear the pleading in her tone and he too wished he could escape for a few days but there was no way he could pull it off. "I can't. We just made a new deal with the Irish and we have to be there when the feds drop off Bobby,"

Pursing her lips, Katherine gazed over his shoulder and found herself fixated on the leaves of a tree which blew in the wind. She hadn't heard Juice repeat her name until he gave her a slight shove. Returning to reality she wasn't exactly ready for the next question.

"Cameron and Edmond Hayes; do you know them?"

The thought of those two being stateside shocked Katherine and caused her to breakdown for a split second. "Not too well," she lied. "Cammy was in the cause with me da and Eddie, we went to school together but had different friends. Why are ya askin'?"

"We met up with them this morning and James was acting weird. Chibs kept saying stuff which I couldn't understand." Juice because suspicious of Katherine's actions as she pushed herself out of his arms and began looking around. At the time it amazed her she never realized how many people in Charming owned black SUV's until she started looking for them. Pulling her hair out of the elastic which secured it in a bun, Katherine pushed her thick, mane of long curls over her shoulders and reached for the helmet.

"Let's head back to my house so I can shower and change before heading to the clubhouse."

Deciding not to push the issue, Juice tossed his leg over the bike. When he gave her the okay, Katherine tossed hers over, careful not to flash the people walking the sidewalk a glimpse of her panties. She hated getting on the back of a motorcycle in her uniform and she was always forgetting to pack a change of clothes. Wrapping her arms around his middle, Katherine rested her head on Juice's back for a second, taking in his scent. She loved the fragrance that clung to his skin during every hour of practically every day—broken in leather, tobacco and the fresh scent of Irish Spring soap.

The feeling of the wind rushing against her skin as they raced down the fairly empty streets was enough for Katherine to almost forget about the information Juice had slipped. She loved the feeling of being free and that was exactly what she got being on the back of a Harley. When she had first arrived in Charming and her nights were sleepless thanks to the nightmares, Katherine was either bugging James or Chibs to take her out for a late night ride to calm her anxiety.

No cars or bikes were in the drive when Juice pulled up. Part of her was thankful that her brother wasn't home. She wouldn't have to listen to his bitching about her decision to go to the party and she could get ready in peace.

Juice helped her climb down and began unbuckling the strap beneath her chin. "Do you wanna come in for a few minutes? Or is your assistance needed back at the clubhouse?" A smile toyed at the corners of her lips and Juice could see the point she was trying to make. While he was reluctant to say yes and follow her inside but other parts—and not his brain—were ready to jump at the opportunity. He knew if James or any of the guys were to stop by for whatever reason, he'd find himself fucked; no pun intended.

"Yeah—a few minutes wouldn't hurt."

Katherine flashed him her perfect smile before heading up the drive to the front door. He had taken the helmet from her hands and rested it on the handlebars before racing to catch up. Slipping the key into the lock, she twisted her wrist and popped the bolt and headed in. The house no doubtingly had a feminine touch and Juice wondered how the hell James was able to put up with it.

Tossing her keys on the table beside the door, she dropped her bag on the sectional sofa and toed her Keds off beside the stairs. Turning around she gathered her hair up, exposing the zipper to her uniform. "Can ye get the zipper? Sometimes it gets stuck."

He was happy to oblige. Juice practically tripped over himself to get her. Dragging it down to her waist, he nearly died when he caught another glimpse of the tattoo decorating the small of her back. The ink was fading slightly—a sign it had been a while ago but any ink on the tight skin of a female always made his blood flow.

"Thanks," Katherine bit her lower lip. "I'm gonna head up and shower. Feel free 'ta make yourself feel at home."

Gripping the railing Katherine took the steps two at a time to the second floor. The bathroom was adjacent to her room and decorated in the same crisp, black and white color scheme as the small bedroom. In the old house it took a while for the water heat up but when it finally did, Katherine stripped from all her clothes. The hot water felt refreshing as it beat against her tired muscles and she wrapped her fingers on the wrought iron rack, leaning her body against the wall. As Katherine's eyes fluttered closed, she didn't notice the shadow being casted on the white cotton shower curtain. She had far too deep in her thoughts; the image of a dark face invading her memory and surfacing too many feelings of fear, guilt and anxiety. The feeling of _his_ hands crawled over her skin triggering the impulse to reach for her bottle of body wash and scrub every inch of herself clean.

As her soapy sponge scratched at her skin, Katherine didn't realize that Juice too had stripped from his cut and clothes and slipped into the shower. When his hands rested carefully on her hips, he wasn't expecting the reaction he had received. She had nearly jumped out her skin—turning around her cheeks were flush and the corners of her eyes red. She had been silently crying and it was then he realized that whatever had been bothering her quickly manifested itself into something far worse in less than sixty minutes.

"Are you okay?" Juice asked breathless and he pushed a wet lock of hair out of her face.

Licking the water from her lips, Katherine furiously nodded her head. Pulling her in, Juice wrapped his arms tightly around her frame and held her as close as he could. Her cheek rested against his collarbone and the feeling of skin-on-skin contact was beginning to be far too much for him to handle. His lips attached to the soft skin of her neck; biting, sucking and kissing. Katherine bit her lip and found her thoughts fading of James O'Phalen as her heart melted under the touch of Juan Carlos.

•••

Plopping down on the sofa, Katherine tucked her legs underneath herself and poured a mountain of Skittles into the palm of her hand. Chibs took his eyes away from one of Luanne's girls as she stood on her tips toes hanging a "Welcome Home" banner on the wall. She looked at him in a questioning way and he pointed to her neck as he raised an eyebrow. "You better hide that before someone see's it."

Pulling her compact from her bag, Katherine put her candy on the table not sure of what Chibs was referring to. Popping the compact open, she cocked her head to the side and examined her milky neck. "What are you talking…oh, shit."

There is was, popping out against her milky skin was a deep hickey. She hadn't gotten one since she was sixteen when Michael O'Rourke asked her to junior prom. From the playful smile that twitched on his lips, Katherine could tell he was gearing up to say something perverted. As she tried her best to cover the mark with the powder she had, Katherine knew she'd have to ask one the porn-stars if they had something a little more reliable than her drugstore cosmetics.

Tossing the compact back into her bag, she stood up and offered a few words of advice to Chibs first. "If I were you I wouldn't dare say a word if unless you don't wanna keep all your teeth."

All he did was laugh and take her bag of Skittles and watched Katherine as she ventured out to find Ima. Jax had taken off from the clubhouse just minutes after she arrived so it was only safe to say Ima was close by. Before she had a chance to find to find any makeup, Katherine nearly ran right into Gemma. "I am so sorry, I-"

Gemma simply smiled, her hands occupied with shopping bags stuffed with food and other last minute preparation items for the nights get together. "No worries, sweetheart. But, you can help and grab the last couple of things from the trunk of my car."

She had learned early on that it was best to do what the queen asked. Gemma was quite fond of the young redhead even from the moment she stepped foot into the clubhouse. She had seen so much of her own self in Katherine and while Gemma wouldn't even admit it, she saw it as her duty to help lead Katherine down the opposite path from which she had taken. With the kind heart which filled Katherine's chest, she had no idea what the Irishwoman was doing following her brother halfway across the world to a foreign land for seemingly no apparent reason. Katherine was by far a stronger person than Tara Knowles would ever be and therefore needed less intimidation from Gemma. Growing up in Northern Ireland as an Irish Catholic, Katherine had her share of hardships and was capable of taking care of herself in the male run clubhouse.

As her bloodline ran through the Irish Republican Army, loyalty and respect had been what Paddy and Mary O'Toole brought their three children up on. Katherine gave the club no reason for the Sons of Anarchy to question her motives. She never gave lip, did what she was told and never ratted—even while under the tight thumb of Agent June Stahl.

"When did you get here?" James grabbed a bag from his sister's hand and closed the trunk to Gemma's car. She could see the slight smear of blood on her brother's neck which caused chills to run down her spine. The idea of violence had always been against everything Katherine believed—and it was that belief which landed her in the position she was in.

"Few minutes ago. Juice picked me up from work."

James rolled his eyes. "I have to talk to ya about somethin'." Dropping the bags on the counter in the small kitchen, Katherine hopped up onto the counter and dug into the box of Popsicles fishing out a red one. Cherry was her favorite flavor. Heading out of the kitchen for a second, James made sure they were alone before opening his mouth to the subject which had eating away at him since this morning. When McKeavy died the middle O'Toole boy knew things were about to became far too complicated. The next of kin would be sent to take of business and James had always known it would be Cameron but he was always hopeful Jimmy would send someone else.

"What's gotten up your ass?" She joked.

James began to pace as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his index and middle fingers. "Cammy is back in town and he brought Eddie with him." By the lack of reaction she gave, James guessed she had already been tipped off. "Until they head back, ye are not to leave my goddamn sight, understand?"

"But-"

"This isn't up for discussion, Katherine. Ye do not leave the house unless either I or Chibs is with ya. If word gets out that the Katherine Mary is still alive, every green blooded hit man will be on the next flight stateside to collect on the bounty Jimmy put out on yer head."

"_Fuck you!" _Katherine spat in her native Gaelic tongue. "How dare you say that about me? It has been almost four years, Seamus. I'm sure Jimmy has forgotten about what happened."

Suddenly losing her appetite, Katherine tossed her half eaten Popsicle in the sink to melt. She had had enough of this conversation and hopped off the counter to leave but was abruptly stopped when James pushed her back. The corner of the counter hit her hard in the lower back, sending a sharp but unnoticed pain throughout her entire body. Slowly he inched closer until his lips were hovering just above her ear and he spoke softly with a hostile tone.

"The friendship ye once had with Eddie no longer exists, Katherine. He and your loving husband will be the first two to roll on ya if it means they get to keep their heads. When Jimmy has his hands wrapped around yer neck and yer gasping for one last breath, I hope then ya realize you should have listened."


End file.
